Various components of a motor vehicle including, for example, doors, deck lids, trunk lids, lift gates and hoods are subjected to undesirable transient vibration during motor vehicle operation. For example, a hood may be subjected to visible vibration due to high speed driving or induced oscillation due to turbulent flow from a vehicle wake that occurs with a vehicle passing maneuver or from crosswind yaw or flow behind another vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved active anti-flutter system, active anti-flutter hood lock system and method of reducing flutter of a closure panel on a motor vehicle.